L i g h t s Out
by NobodyLights
Summary: Roxas and Namine are left at the house when the power goes out. But the problem is it's below freezing outside. Will something happen to 'keep them warm?


"Nam, open the door!" Roxas heard a small giggle behind the door. "NAMINE!"

Namine, wrapped in a blanket still laughing, opened the door to reveal a very cold Roxas. The blonde's hair was covered with a tight beanie, a dark blue snow jacket wrapped his upper half, lastly with dark grey sweatpants.

"Don't tell me you walked here," Namine asked slightly annoyed. Roxas hopped inside her house, shivering for a few seconds, before answering her.

"M-m-my mom has the car today," He stopped briefly to shiver a last time. "She went to work today."

Namine slightly laughed. "What mom lets her kid walk in this weather ?"

"You don't know my mom, then," Roxas said taking off his beanie. Even if he was wearing the hat for a half hour walk, his hair still stuck up in different directions. He ruffled his up a bit, keeping it's gravity.

"Roxas, I'm your best friend, I think I know her well enough." Roxas nodded in agreement at her statement and took off his jacket. All he wore underneath was a thick striped sweatshirt which was grey and black, matching his sweatpants. "Wait, why did you come here, then?"

"What, you don't wanna see me?" Roxas said seductively. Namine rolled her eyes grinning. Even though they were only friends, Roxas would always joke with her that she 'secretly' loves him. "Just kidding. My mom said I couldn't turn on the heater because we have to save money. She's the one to talk when she's all warm and snuggly at work!"

"Well you're welcome here, Roxas. My dad is gone today, too, but he actually cares about me and let the heat on," Namine claimed jokingly. Roxas rolled his eyes while smiling and ruffled Namine's hair. She sent him a death glare without him looking. Getting a head start, Namine ran towards Roxas and jumped on his back. Slightly stunned, Roxas coughed a little from his blonde companion jumping on him. He put his hands under Namine's legs; giving her a piggy back ride.

"Off to the fridge, my hormonal teenage friend!" Namine yelled pointing to the kitchen.

"Am I your bitch today, now?" Roxas asked jokingly. Namine gave Roxas' neck a tight squeeze and let him lead the way. He stopped in front of the cupboard. "Okay, what do I grab?"

"Cocoa mix!" Namine answered happily. Roxas grabbed the container and set it on the counter. He then turned around, slowly backed up into the counter top, and gently sat Namine down on it. He went over to the cabinet door to grab two big mugs. He didn't have trouble with finding it at all considering he's been there many times.

"Sooooo I say a movie. I have tons. My dad found a bunch in the garage. Like remember that Keke's Delivery Service movie? I used to love that movie but I lost it. But now it's found!" Namine cheered. Roxas slowly turned her way.

"Oh my god, can we please watch that?" Roxas asked. Namine laughed and nodded. "Jesus, I haven't seen that since I was, what-"

"Ten," Namine answered for him. Roxas gave her a weird look, "We saw it together at my house for my tenth birthday."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that… Good times," Roxas chuckled, pouring water into the cups and setting them into the microwave. He walked over to the refrigerator and leaned against it, facing Namine.

"So," Roxas started grinning.

"So," Namine repeated. Roxas whistled and walked over to her. Then, unexpectedly, picked her up bridal style and headed to the couch. Namine quietly screamed and started to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"THE COUCH, YOUR HEINESS!" Roxas yelled lightly throwing her on the couch. "Your warm chocolate dairy awaits."

"You could just say hot cocoa."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Kill joy."

The microwave screamed with beeps, showing the water was done and hot. In each cup, Roxas dropped 3 tablespoons of cocoa mix into the cups and stirred, making sure they were perfect. As he walked over to his friend, he noticed she was already putting the VHS (yes, VHS) into the machine. Two blankets were set on the couch for both of them, along side some pillows.

"Are you ready for this, Roxas? Are you ready? I'm not sure you're ready, Roxas. Are-"

"I'm ready, Nam." Namine laughed and jumped on the couch, wrapping a blanket around herself and sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Roxas who was also wrapped in a blanket. "I vaguely remember this movie."

"I know, right? Well, I specifically remember this one scene where she meets that-" But Namine couldn't finish her sentence as the power shut off. "Oh god."

"Nam-" Roxas started, but was soon interrupted when her freak out had begun.

"The electricity is out because of the cold. Which means no electricity which means no heat. Oh god Roxas we're gonna die. I'll get hypothermia-"

"Namine. NAMINE!" Roxas yelled trying to get her attention. "We'll be fine. It'll probably come back on in the next couple of minutes. We still have a little sunlight from the day. Plus we got our hot cocoa which should raise our body temperatures." Namine lifted her head from her knees from her panicking breathing and nodded.

"Wait! I can just call a local technician and see what's going on." Namine pulled out her cell phone, only to be let down as her eyes closed in frustration. "No service."

Roxas took his out, also, checking to see if he was in the same predicament. "Ditto." Namine sighed. "It'll be fine, Nam. Let's just… talk."

Namine cocked her head. "Uh, about what?" Roxas grabbed her hot chocolate and set it in her hands.

"Anything. What's happened in your day so far?" Roxas brought up his knees and hugged them, along with his blanket.

Namine tapped her chin. "Well… I got up around eight-ish. I couldn't sleep last night for some reason. Then I got on Facebook and Sora and Kairi will not stop being all… couply. Like you would think they would get out of their honeymoon phase after 2 years of dating, am I right? I mean, we're going to college next year. Do they really think everything is going to be fine and dandy when we enter the real world?"

Roxas blinked. "So you don't believe in relationships after high school?"

"Aren't they just experiments of what's going to happen in the future but a little happier and less money to worry about?" Namine asked, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Um… touché… I guess."

There was barely enough light to fill the room and Namine tried to search for Roxas' face to actually talk to him. "Dude, I can't even see you. Where the hell is your dad, too?" Roxas asked, laughing when he accidentally bumped his head against Namine's.

"He's working extra late tonight. Probably not coming home until like… eleven. Crap…" Namine sighed, shivering just the tiniest bit.

"Do you have any candles, Nam?"

"Genius! But… They're all in my room," Namine sighed with defeat.

"It's okay, we'll guide each other. Let's go," Roxas ordered confidently, grabbing Namine's tiny hand for her to stand up. "Just… watch your feet."

They entered the hallway to the stairs and Roxas glazed his fingers across the table against the wall, hoping to find his way to the first step. Just as they did, he slipped his hand around Namine's waist and lead the way up the stairs. Namine inwardly thanked the Lord that it was dark enough for Roxas not to see her red tinted cheeks.

"I feel so badass right now. I feel like we're in a hostage movie or something," Roxas stated.

"Oh my god, Roxas," Namine laughed. "Okay there's about six of them on the shelf near my closet. I'll get those and you can grab the ones on my window." Roxas nodded and headed over to the designated area. He lit up his phone and looked around. The light stopped at a picture of him and Namine from a few years back. It was the morning of their first day of high school and Namine's eyes were glossy with tears. She was so nervous and she had a panic attack that morning; she wasn't good with a new area. _She'll have fun in college then._

"You're adorable in this picture of us on the first day, Namine." Roxas grinned. Namine rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, no I'm not. It took you like, twenty minutes to calm me down."

"At least we're going to the same college?"

Namine smirked. "True."

About twenty minutes later, all of the candles were lit on the table in front of them in the living room and the air was furnished with different smells. They could barely make out each others face, but Roxas noticed Namine shiver.

"You cold?" Roxas asked.

"Just a little… I'm fine, though…" Namine said rubbing the sides of her arms.

Roxas was hesitant at first, but spoke up, "Come here."

Namine looked up immediately. "W-what?"

"Come here, fool," Roxas laughed. She squinted and saw that his arms were open. Her face felt hot, but she obliged. Namine snuggled under his arm and brought her knees up. Roxas put his arm around her shoulders and pushed her closer to him, throwing a blanket over both of their bodies.

"So…" Namine started.

Roxas grinned, "So…"

It was bugging her, so she just let it out. "How are things with Olette?"

Roxas made a puzzled face. "That is SO random."

"Well you told me you liked her, so… just checking up on your life." Namine started to play with the curl of her blonde hair.

"Namine, that was like… a year and a half ago. She's going out with Hayner now. Where were you when this happened?"

Namine's eyes widened. "Oh… well I was sick a lot last year so I didn't really know what was going on." Roxas nodded, agreeing. _Just ask, Namine, it can't be that hard. _She thought. "Well… who's the special lady you got your eye on?" Namine asked trying to add in some humor.

Roxas smirked. "You know her really well."

Her heart dropped. _Of course it has to be someone who's close to me… that'll make things even harder. _"Oh… Any more details on that? That was very vague. How long have I known her?"

"All of your life." Namine frowned. "Have an idea yet?"

"Kind of…" Roxas squeezed her tighter. _Why is he being so sweet to me when he's confessing he loves someone else? _"Um… another clue."

"Well… she's got these amazing blue eyes that just… pop. You can't even describe what color they are. And when you look in them, you're lost. Whatever thought you had, it's gone into oblivion because you're so mesmerized."

_Her? Really? Well… maybe you're just over analyzing. One more hint wouldn't hurt. _"What else?"

Roxas took a deep breath and sighed. "She has the most contagious laugh you will ever hear. When you tell her a joke and she laughs her ass off, you do, too. Even if the joke was horrible." Namine closed her eyes in sadness. She slowly pushed herself away from Roxas and sat at the other end. "What's the matter?"

Namine's eyes stung. "N-nothing…" She brought up her knees and looked away from him.

"Namine, what-"

"How long have you liked Kairi? I mean, come on, she has a boyfriend, Roxas!" Namine yelled. Roxas was taken back. His face showed complete confusion.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Roxas said coming closer to Namine.

"Y-you said I've known her all my life. She's my cousin, Roxas. And her eyes; no one else has them! And her laugh makes everyone happy and-"

"Namine."

"What?" She yelled, tightening her grip around the blanket.

"I'm trying my hardest not to look into your eyes right now."

Namine looked up. "What?"

"Every time I look into your eyes, I get lost. The color of your eyes is an indescribable blue. When you laugh, the whole room just lights up. I would have said 'she's blonde', but I wanted to make you sweat a little," Roxas confessed, laughing.

Namine had a blank expression, but her eyes were wide. With a swift movement, she punched Roxas hard on the shoulder. He squeezed his eyes in pain. "WHY?"

"You sick bastard," Namine confessed, but before Roxas could argue, her lips were on his. Roxas' eyes were wide at first, but slowly closed. Namine gripped Roxas' hair and pulled him in closer, moaning at the contact. Even with short breathing, they were still in contact. Roxas grasped her waist with a tight hold.

"I… thought you'd be… a little more… innocent than this, Nam," Roxas said breathlessly between each kiss. Namine pulled away and looked fiercely in his eyes.

"You… have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Roxas." Roxas gave a dark grin and lied her down on the couch, hovering a couple of inches above her. He trailed soft kisses down her jaw line, coming up to her neck.

"I also forgot to mention… how sexy you can be, but then… you'll be absolutely beautiful, but when aren't you beautiful, you know?" Namine giggled at his comment, leaving one more kiss on the mouth before going to the other side of her neck. "And… then you're the most blunt person I've ever met. You'll tell… it as it is." He smirked, but then looked straight in her eyes. "But… you're also the most amazing person I know. Every time someone meets you, no one forgets you. You leave a mark in someone's life, and you've basically left a gigantic hole in mine. If you ever left my life, I'd come searching for you. Even if it was for forever."

Namine gazed deep into his oceanic eyes. "Well, I can't really leave you. We're going to the same college." Roxas laughed, knowing she was just joking and leaned in once more to give her a passionate kiss. Namine thought she was going to lose it when she felt his tongue in her mouth.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey, Nam! I'm so sorry about the long wait, I heard about the power outage!" Namine's eyes widened and she shoved Roxas hard off the couch. He landed with a hard thud as Namine blew out all of the candles.

"My dad's here, you ass!" She whispered loudly.

"Let's see if this does the trick." Her dad walked in and threw the switch on. The living room brightened with light. "I revamped the power in the garage when I- Um, hello, Roxas. Why are you on the floor?"

Namine started to panic inside. "Oh, hey, Mr. Strife… Um… My mom said to come here because I couldn't turn on the heat at my house. I had to walk here so I don't have my car… Um… I am on the floor because Nam and I were having… a sit-up contest. She won," Roxas laughed nervously, scratching his neck.

Her dad was silent at first, but then started to laugh. "Oh, Roxas. Come on, lost by my girl?" Roxas laughed nervously once again, playing along with whatever Mr. Strife was up to. "Well, glad to see you. You'll have to stay in the guest room tonight. I'm not letting you drive my car in that weather," He laughed. "Good night you, two."

Once he left, Namine sighed loudly and flopped on the couch. "Oh my god a sit-up contest? I would NOT have won. That was way too close, I think he's suspicious. Did you see his-" She was interrupted when Roxas climbed on the couch and gave her a short kiss.

"I'm tired, babe. Let's go. I'm sure we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow,"smirking, he grabbed her hand and lead her in the hall. When they reached the top of the stairs, he stopped in front of her door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"Who says you're sleeping in the guest room?" Namine said mischievously.

"You're dad-"

"He'll never know. Besides, what if I get cold?" She asked pulling on his collar.

"Well… won't I need to be of assistance, then."


End file.
